fossilfightersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BakuganFossil
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Dusty Dunes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DinonerdDC (talk) 17:07, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for fixing the Yutie pages! Not sure where I got four from. Augustine Sycamore (talk) 01:57, April 13, 2015 (UTC) No problem! I'm happy to help anywhere I can! BakuganFossil (talk) 02:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil The localization team did do a 1 meter to 1 foot conversion, soeach Vivosaur is about 3 times smaller than it should be in the American Version. As for CryoKing's question, I answered it on his talk, not mine, for obvious reasons, but the long story short is no, we don't have a definitive answer but by now it's assumed no. TDD25 (talk) 03:19, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thank you very much! BakuganFossil (talk) 03:51, April 16, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Hi. I've left the exact same message on CryoKing96's page. I'm perfectly fine with you guys doing this, the only warning I'm offering is that you're aware of the length inaccuracies in Frontier. Any height/length you find in the North American version of Frontier is X ft, but shouldactually be X meters. Justa simple localization error. If you have any doubts as to a measurement on a page, let me know and I'll clear it up for you. Good luck guys! TDD25 (talk) 09:11, April 25, 2015 (UTC) WOO-HOO! Thank you so much!!! BakuganFossil (talk) 18:32, April 26, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Just saw the Epidex pic. Nice job! If you need to, useprehistoricwildlife.com for reference (most of the time). CryoKing96 (talk) 23:01, April 27, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Thank you, and thanks for the tip! BakuganFossil (talk) 00:12, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Saw the Momo and Marple pics. They may have low health but Momo's got great support stats, and their both absolutely adorable. CryoKing96 (talk) 18:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Yeah...good points. The little buggers were still annoying to isolate though. BakuganFossil (talk) 18:28, May 4, 2015 (UTC)BakuganFossil Could you possibly organize the charts on the Vivosaur Size Chart(s) page in a gallery format, or use some other layout that doesn't make the page as long? A gallery layout makes for easier navigation and doesn't make the page nearly as tall as it would be if you continued to add the images like you're doing now. Thanks, Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 20:56, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the suggestion, but I don't know how exactly to do that, but if you do, you have my complete permission to do that. Just let me know before hand if you do it so I can let CryoKing96 know about it so he doesn't undo your work. Thanks again! BakuganFossil (talk) 21:28, May 9, 2015 (UTC) No worries. I wont change anything on the size chart index page unless it really needs it. CryoKing96 (talk) 22:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Okee dokee, thank you for letting us know, CryoKing. Augustine Sycamore, you can go ahead and fix it if you want then. BakuganFossil (talk) 23:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) something is up with the Vivosaur Size Chart page. The photos aren't showing up like they should. They're there in the edit page, but not on the site page. I'll see what i can do to fix it but I might need help. CryoKing96 (talk) 17:26, May 10, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 A gallery would look like this. Sketch27116022.png|Epidex Sketch271162148.png|Gaudry Sketch304143844.png|Dikelo Sketch1512557.png|Terata Sketch2617337.png|Momo Marple121212.png|Marple Sketch5213288.png|Radox Sketch63142445.png|Hibigon Sketch85155347.png|Squik Sketch96133924.png|Squirk It makes the images smaller, but they can be enlarged when clicked on. (Also, the error you encountered that made the images disappear was caused by the incorrect formatting of a gallery feature. You included the open broket tag [] but not the closed broket tag []. The images themselves also had tags applied that would break the gallery coding had it been completed.) Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 21:31, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thank you very much for fixing the page! And thanks also for the gallery info! BakuganFossil (talk) 23:12, May 10, 2015 (UTC) You've been doing really good on these Bak. But Epidex and Anomalo both need to be a little smaller, and Coelanth needs to be a bit bigger. Coelacanths can get up to six feet in length. Keep up the hard work though. CryoKing96 (talk) 13:48, May 18, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Thank you CryoKing, but M-Raptor is under the "3 feet" section of the Fossilary even though Microraptors were really just a little over one foot long, and Seismo is...127 feet I think(?) In the games but was really around 100 feet. That's where the disclaimer comes in about not being accurate to their real-life counterparts. The way the size differences are explained is that since they aren't technically Dinosaurs (see Dr. Diggins' explanation in the first game) and the genetic tampering and whatnot with them pickung up stuff from their environment. So even though they aren't accurate to the real-world creatures they represent, they still are accurate to the cannon of the games. And now that I think of it, since the Frontier Vivosaurs got that localization mishap (seriously though, how could they be that lazy?) I think maybe in their "size" section of the info table it should have something like "V-Raptor size: 9 ft/3 m. (Marked as '3 ft' in game)", and technically that's incorrect too because a Velociraptor stood about 4 feet tall and was actually 6-7 feet long (6.8 feet to be exact). Hmm...I'll suggest that to TDD25, but as for the chart sizes it is comparing the Vivosaur to a human, not the dinosaur. Trust me, I wish they had kept M-Raptor as the teeny thing it really was, but they didn't and it's explainable. BakuganFossil (talk) 18:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Fair enough, except two things. 1) M-Raptor was 1 meter long not one foot and 2) you did get Anomalo's size correct. The perspective of the pic threw me off. And yes, Im perfect;y willing to upload the photos to the gallery if you put them somewhere online that I can access them. CryoKing96 (talk) 21:35, May 20, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Hi, I'm just going to interject here just to mention that I've already considered the whole localization problem, and we're working on an easy to use and space efficient solution. As for previous games, as far as I know the sizes in both the localized and Japanese versions are accurate enough, so just try to pick a region and stick with it just to be consistent. Sorry for interjecting here, but if there are any discrepancies on the pages please let me know so I can try to correct any errors. Thanks! TDD25 (talk) 00:34, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Frontier is a special case. The localized sizes are inaccurate, so use the Japanese measurement converted from meters to feet. TDD25 (talk) 03:36, May 21, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty. I managed to figure out how to add photos to a page, but none of the size charts show up in the database. For example, if I click 'Edit' on Vivosaur Size Chart(s) and go to 'Add Media' then search for Archaeo, I get all the images of him/her that are on its page except for the size chart. CryoKing96 (talk) 18:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Hey, I'm always happy to help out with stuff i'm interested in. Especially when I was the one to suggest doing it. CryoKing96 (talk) 16:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Hey, the Super-Evolvers are going to be included in th Size Charts, right? CryoKing96 (talk) 16:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing Heh, silly me. Totally forgot they were there. as for the larger ones, the easiest thing to do that I can think of, is to take the size of their unsupered vivo's real life conterpart as a 'base' and scale them up -or down- as their length requires. For example, Tricera was this size: So what you'd do, is overlay the image of Heracles (not on that photo of course) and then scale him up until his length equals 33 ft, which is... a little over 10 meters. (Really? Only a meter longer? I thought he was like, 46 feet.) CryoKing96 (talk) 13:01, May 28, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Ahhh... gotcha. Np on the suggestions, I'm good at that sort of thing. CryoKing96 (talk) 23:05, May 28, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing Hey, could you hold off on adding Frontier ''Vivosaurs to the 'Vivosaurs with X Skills' categories for now? I've talked with the admins about it, and we aren't going to add those Vivosaurs to those categories because the skills have different effects in ''Frontier. We're still figuring out what exactly we're going to do with them, but they shouldn't go into those categories. Thanks, Lord Aztek-sama (talk) 18:47, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Just saw the Parapu size chart. The only thing you might wanna change, is -and I'm not 100% certain of this- that his shell was six feet in diameter. CryoKing96 (talk) 21:09, June 4, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 No Problem! I'm "good" at correcting people. *grins* CryoKing96 (talk) Sure thing!... Except that I'm doing a re-playthrough right now, so I don't have all the vivos right now, but I'm at the Tournament Battle with Pauleen so I'm just about to unlock Dusty Dunes. Give me a couple days 'kay? CryoKing96 (talk) 02:16, June 10, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Vivosaur Dimensions Just realized something. It's a little tedious, but if you take a vivosaur's length and then count the number of pixels from nose to tailtip. (I'd use their Fossilary image.) Then do whatever mathmatical equation to figure out how much distance each pixel represents. From there you can count the pixels of any other dimensions and find out their size more accurately. I'm willing to count pixels and do the equation and report back to you. CryoKing96 (talk) 20:31, June 9, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 That's the tedious part. You have to count the pixels and calculate the distance a single pixel represents every time. It will vary from vivosaur to vivosaur. And yes, I was referring to the angle of the vivosaurs positions. Does that answer your questions or is there something else I need to explain? CryoKing96 (talk) 23:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Jsut discovered that we arent going to be able to do the pixel counting measurements for one simple reason. The vivosaurs dont stay still. All the manipulatable 3D models automatically rotate, and even if you hold them still, the vivosaur itself makes movements which make it extremely difficult to keep track of where you are. If we could get screenshots of them from all angles it'd solve our problems, but I have absolutely no clue how to get DSi screenshot. CryoKing96 (talk) 01:17, June 13, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Imma go check how to get DSi sreenshots. I'll report my findings tomorrow morning. CryoKing96 (talk) 03:02, June 13, 2015 (UTC)CryoKIng96 Okay from what I can find, the only way to get quality screenshots from DS/i are to use a DS emulator online, a special recording cartridge, or taking quality photos as you play. None of which i can do at the present time. Project: Pixel Count will have to go on hold until further notice. CryoKing96 (talk) 12:20, June 13, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 You're doing great, I was just thinking of how we could do even better. CryoKing96 (talk) 16:13, June 13, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Vivosaur Dimensions. Pt 2 Don't know why Ididn't mention this as soon as I realized it, but we still sorta can do the 'pixel-counting' thing, just on a larger scale. When I was looking at the Size Charts the other day, I realized we could use the boxes of the charts themselves to measure distance. If our human is 6 feet tall, then the dimensions of boxes in each chart can be easily calculated. And since they're square, they're as wide as they are tall which means we can more accuratley figure the length of each vivo. the only real problem now is that we're looking at said vivos from an angle. On a related note, when you get to them, use Mihu's Frontiers length of ~33 ft and remember that Cheirus is ~33-36 feet long. CryoKing96 (talk) 20:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 *winces* Ooh, that sucks. The delay's not a big deal though. Hope you get anew phone soon. CryoKing96 (talk) 22:10, July 1, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96 Are you going to be able to update the Vivosaur Size Chart(s) page anytime soon? CryoKing96 (talk) 21:10, September 21, 2015 (UTC)CryoKing96